


The Wonders of Camping

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Series: Rumbelle AU's (and Crossovers) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Campfires, Camping, Concussions, F/M, Head Injury, Injury Recovery, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: The ‘Stiltskin family end up going on a road tip, but a huge storm hits and leaves them stranded in the camping site





	The Wonders of Camping

The antique Cadillac drove down the road, the engine rumbling and purring. Behind the wheel was a man of older age, with silky brown-grayish hair and sharp amber-brown eyes looking ahead. At the latest, he was in his mid-fifties, called Carylsle Gold, owner of the local pawnshop.

Beside him was a younger woman, possibly around her late thirties, with reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes, her name Belle French-Gold. She had been with Carlysle for about a year until her then boyfriend had decided to propose. 

In the back were Bailey “Bae” Gold, the son of Carylsle from a previous marriage, who had curly-brown hair and brown eyes like his father, around his early forties. 

Next to Bailey was his wife, Emma Swan, with blonde hair that reached her shoulders, green eyes glancing once in a while at her eleven-year-old son, Henry, who sat to her right. 

After much insisting from Belle and Bailey that they should try exploring other places not a part of Storybrooke, Carylsle finally gave in to a sudden planned trip towards camping grounds. It was, at least, an escape from the  rather interesting stories which occurred inside the town.

The pawnbroker would do anything to make Belle happy.  

Arriving at the camping grounds, Carylsle pulled the cadillac to a stop and parked, helping Bae to take out the bags from the back. 

“Papa, I got it,” his son sighed as he took out an ice box which contained the food and drinks. 

“I don’t need- I can handle myself.” 

Bae decided to let the subject drop, releasing the box beside the wood pile for the fire. Beside him was Henry carrying the sleeping bags. 

Between everyone’s help, even Belle and Emma, the bags with all their supplies were deposited around the group’s campsite. 

Carlysle opened the ice box and grabbed what would end up being dinner while Bae and Henry were setting up the tents. The pawnbroker sighed because he really wasn’t one for working outdoors. 

Soon enough nightfall draped over the camping grounds and the small family began talking, sharing stories. Henry, still young, was listening intently, enthralled by how his grandfather could make voices. 

“We could go hiking tomorrow,” Belle suggested.

”Sweetheart, isn’t that a little dangerous?” Carysle frowned. 

“Oh, come on! Where’s your sense of adventure? We’ll help with your leg.” 

“Alright, fine,” Carylsle sighed. He wasn’t exactly pleased though this was one of the few moments he had to spend with his family without work getting in the way. 

It wasn’t long before Henry was yawning and everyone promptly fell asleep.

”Belle, sweetheart,” Carylsle spoke, nudging his wife awake. 

Belle stirred in her sleep and finally opened her eyes, smiling at her husband. 

“You should eat before we go hiking.” 

Carlysle was pleased, sitting awakwardly beside the blue-eyed woman. He watched Bae and Emma, the couple already having started to eat, while his son maintained a close eye on Henry. 

“We can go now before it’s noon and have a picnic after hiking.” Bae finally said as he finished taking a bite of his apple.

”Very well, let’s go.”

Carysle frowned suddenly. He and his family had been walking for about forty minutes, but in that time the middle-aged pawnbroker noticed the skies were getting grayer. 

“Papa, what’s wrong?” Bae asked. 

“It’s going to rain,” his father sighed. 

“Rain?” The forty-two year old questioned right as light rain began to drizzle on the ground. “We’re almost there.” 

Almost an hour later, Carysle growled because they still weren’t there and the skies had gotten a whole lot darker, a sharp rumbling echoing in the air. 

“It’s getting worse. We need to take cover.” Bae sighed. 

Harsher rain started pouring, thunder and lightning clashing against each other. 

Belle had gotten more on edge, worried over her husband considering he had a cane and the terrain was rockier, rougher. 

It had gotten harder to see. 

Carysle was struggling, putting more pressure on his cane to walk. He winced sharply and stumbled as he continued forward.

Without warning, the pawnbroker’s bad leg gave out from beneath him. He flew back, landing hard on his head, and everything went black. 

“Papa! Damn it!” Bailey shouted, scrambling to check on his father. He snarled as he touched the back of the head and felt his fingers become sticky with blood. 

“Carlysle! Is he alright?” 

Bailey grunted in obvious discontent. “He’s breathing, Belle.” 

Belle worried her bottom lip, nodding silently. She sighed when, between Bailey and Emma, her husband was carried. The librarian knew they’d be careful, but it unnerved her to see Carylsle limp and unconscious. 

“Dad- is- is grandpa-“ Henry’s lip began to tremble, tears welling in his eyes. He snifled, a quiet scared whimper escaping him. 

“Henry, he’s not dead.”

”Why isn’t he wa-waking u-up?” 

“He hit his head, buddy, but he’ll be fine.” 

Henry glanced at his grandfather and choked back a cry though he refused to do anything else as he tagged alongside Bailey, his father. 

The rain had begun to die down by the group arrived back at the campsite. 

Carylsle was still unconscious, completely unresponsive. 

“Hello? Anyone?” Bailey called. He needed someone to attend to his father.

”Someone please!” Henry yelled. 

To Bailey’s sudden relief, a park ranger passed by, rushing to get the family medical help. 

After a couple hours, Carlysle awoke with a pained groan, his head throbbing. His eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“Be-Belle...”

”Carysle?”

”Belle...” Carlysle muttered. 

“You’re okay, my love.” 

“Grandpa!” Henry yelped. The boy started sobbing as he pulled the pawnbroker into a hug.

”Come now, Henry. I’m alright.” Carlysle reassured his shaking grandson. 

“You alright, papa?” Bailey asked.

”Yes, yes.” 

Some time later Carlysle was released and he headed back to the camp grounds with his family. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Belle scolded. 

“I won’t, Belle. I won’t.” Carlysle muttered as he pulled Belle into a kiss. 


End file.
